It's ok not to be ok
by ohsoalisonking
Summary: Carla and Peter consumate their relationship after an argument


"Come next door" Carla whispered in Peter's ear as she cuddled him from behind.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to push her into doing anything she wasn't ready for yet.  
"Mhm, I feel safe with you" she planted a kiss on his cheek, pulled back and squeezed his shoulders before making her way into her bedroom.

As Peter followed her in, Carla felt a wave of nervousness come over her. She wanted him more than anything, she had for a long time, and she had a point to prove. She wanted to prove to him she was worth it and to prove to herself Frank hadn't damaged her for life.  
Peter's hand on her shoulder made her jump. "You don't have to do this if you don't want, I'll wait, as long as it takes" he reassured.  
She turned to face him and took a deep breath. Leanining in and resting her lips upon his was the best answer she could give. "I'm sure' she whispered into his mouth. Every touch, every kiss just made her want him more, made her need him like she had never needed anyone before. Each kiss deepened from soft pecks to a hard and fast crashing of lips. Carla's hands snaked around Peter's neck, her fingers grabbing at his hair. In the moment, everything else was forgotten. With one hand Peter grabbed a fistful of Carla's shiny black hair and the other hand a handful of her butt cheek. He pushed himself against her and pulled her closer as he came up for air. He breathed her in; it was beautiful. It was nothing to do with perfume or anything else, it was just so, her. As he began placing soft kisses down her neckline, his fingers tucked themselves around the hem of her top and pulled it up until he could see the black laced bra she wore underneath. The sensation of his warm fingertips against her bare skin made her shudder. Peter noticed the sudden movement in Carla's body and pulled back. "Still ok?" Carla nodded and leaned back into him as she pulled the cream coloured top from her shoulders and threw it to the floor carelessly. His fingers drew patterns on her back whilst she got used to the feeling. When her body stopped jerking with each touch, Peter moved one hand up to her breast that was still partially hidden. He rested his hand over it for a moment and kissed the exposed skin gently. As he looked up Carla guided his head back down to her chest with her hand. Knowing she was ok for him to continue, Peter started to squeeze gently. A moan escaped Carla's lips as she threw her head back for him to see more clearly, which made Peter squeeze harder. For the first time Carla ran her hands over Peter's body and found her way down to the belt on his trousers. Without looking she undone it and pulled it free. Peter's hands guided hers in unbuttoning the trousers and as their lips locked once more, Peter stepped out of them. The pair continuted undressing each other, lips only parting for seconds at a time, until they were completely naked.  
Peter's hands wound around Carla again, one around her back and the other just below her bum and lifted her. Carla instantly knew to wrap her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed and lay her down gently.  
As her legs spread naturally, Peter checked once again that she was happy to go all the way. Carla affirmed and took hold of him, guiding him towards her. He took her in his arms, her legs wrapped around him, as he entered her for the first time. She gasped and tensed up, panic setting in. "Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I love you Carla. You just tell me what you want me to do"  
"I love you. I need you. Its ok"

Hands explored bodies, confidence grew, moans got louder and the temperature just got hotter. After a while Peter slowed and pulled Carla up so she was sat on his lap, her legs around his waist, and still deep inside of her. Kisses became gentle again, tongues exploring each other's mouths, while hands stroked hair and eyes stayed locked together.  
Peter lay Carla down and pulled out of her for the final time. He lay next to her and cradled her, making her feel safe and secure. She looked up at him lovingly and a smile spread across her face; a smile Peter hadn't seen for a very long time.

"How about round two?" She asked, biting her lip and stroking his chest with her index finger.

"Oh love, I can't, I'm knackered"

"You are such an old man!" She joked.

He kissed her hungrily before jumping out of the bed and saying "Bagsy first in the shower"

"You just wanna use my shower gel" she laughed. "I'll make the coffee"

"I'm gonna need it" he called from the bathroom.

As Peter dressed himself in the lounge, he asked one last time "are you okay?"

"Me, yeah, great, amazing" she smiled, a smile that could light up the room. Peter walked towards her and held her in his arms. She was safe, she was loved and she had proved her point. Nothing Frank had done or ever would do could come between her and Peter or stop her from living her life. Sometimes it felt like he had won, but he hadn't. Peter made her realise that sometimes it was ok not to be ok, and he would be there no matter what.


End file.
